Too Many Things
by CossetteLune
Summary: Tonks is stuck with an awful and difficult decision between her first love and the man that she shares a son with. ((This is a story between three characters (i.e. love triangle). Do not read unless you know that there is a chance you will be disappointed. All three characters are selected for it to be about, because it is about all three and their feelings equally.))
1. Remus

A story about Remus, Charlie and Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **These have become increasingly less thoughtful and more and more unnecessary.

I would like to say thank you to everyone who has read all my stories for all this time. I have stopped posting on here as much, and perhaps have other aliases I now use around, but in the end, no matter who I know can read these, I have become far too attached to many people and if I like something, this is where I want it. And that is largely due to all the lovely people who know nothing about me and still read my stories, review my stories to make me feel wonderful and even more so because of all of you that read nearly any story that I post. So with all my heart and soul, thank you to those of you who make me love writing even more than I already do.

* * *

**Too Many Things**

_CossetteLune_

Remus

"Too old, too poor, too dangerous. When I said those three things to you it was not because I did not deeply wish to be with you and love you with all my heart already. It was because I sincerely believed, from the depth of my soul, that we could never be truly happy together. That you needed someone else, that I was not right for you and that there was no place for us. There were too many things working against us. And despite all the odds, you proved me wrong. But now I need to know if you can tell me just one reason why you and Charlie shouldn't be together?"

Without hesitation Tonks replied, "Teddy."

A long sign followed, Remus took another step forward and stared his wife in the eyes, "No, Dora, that is not a good reason. I need a reason you and Charlie would not be happy together. Something like my three reasons I'd given you since the day we first talked about the two of us. You know I would not keep Teddy form you, I know you would not keep him from me. Teddy will not stop you from being happy with him."

Again, without missing a breath Tonks said, "I love you."

This time a much more annoyed breath escaped Remus, "Nymphadora," she shuttered at her name and opened her mouth to correct him but her husbands index finger between their faces cut her off, like a child who was out of line. "Will your love for me stop you from loving him? No. Do your feeling for me even compare with the potential of you and him? Also no. You and I both know that you love him more. We both know that there is absolutely nothing stopping you two from being together except that you made the mistake of marrying me two years ago. Since then he has done everything in his power to have you notice him again. He has given up the job he loved, he's moved back to England, he has even helped us take care of our son on occasion. Teddy even adores him as well now. I can promise you that he will never stop and that he is doing more than I would if I was in the situation. I love you, Dora. I love you more than I ever thought I would love someone, but I can see how perfect you are together and I know that I will never be able to compete with him. I just met you at a time where you two were separated and upset with each other, had I not, this would never have happened."

Tears were already spilling from Tonks' eyes, all the way down her cheeks and the faint sound of a drop hitting the floor seemed to echo in the now silent room. A loud sob erupted from her and immediately Remus softened his look and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling him close to her, Tonks insisted, "But, I love you. I love you, I don't want to hurt you. Or Teddy." More sobs, her last sentence barely made sense through her crying. "I love you so much, Remus."

His hands slid up and down her back in comfort, "I know you do, Dora. And I love you even more than that. You have shown me that I can live a normal life, and you have gifted me with more joy than I have ever felt before. But I can see when something is wrong and when something is right. You and Charlie should be together. Of course it hurts to say so, but it would hurt more to know that I am keeping you from someone who loves you more deeply than I could imagine. Or from someone that would give up everything for you."

Fighting back more tears, Tonks' hands clenched tightly onto him. "But you would too! You would give up anything to make me happy. You're giving up _me_ to make _me_ happy!"

A sort of sad smile took place on his lips before he kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Who would you honestly be happier with?" He asked after a long silence.

Without replying Tonks held him even closer, her head still buried in his chest. "I love you."

"I know," Remus said, his voice soft, "But please, after everything I have done for you, I am asking for just a few honest answers. Who do you love more?"

No longer bothering to fight her constant sobs and the tears that were soaking through Remus' shirt, Tonks shook her head and whispered back to him. "I"m sorry. I am so sorry, Remus. I shouldn't have... I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't have what?" Remus laughed in an attempt to lighten her mood. "You didn't do anything."

"Yes I did," Tonks fought stubbornly with him. "If I hadn't... Well, I don't know what I should have done but it's my fault."

Finally, Remus broke their hug, he held her only a few centimetres in front of him and met her dark eyes with his. "Listen to me, Dora, please do not blame yourself. You did nothing wrong. You loved him. Then you lost him and you learned to love me. You never knew he would come back. You also did not realize how quickly your feelings for him would return. Don't blame yourself."

Nodding, Tonks pulled herself back into his embrace and continued crying, this time in silence. Remus was right, but still she could not help but feel overwhelming guilt. Either way she had to hurt someone she loved deeply and cared about entirely.

* * *

So, as I said earlier, those reviews make me very happy and make me want to write more and more, every day. They are always greatly appreciated, even if it is simply to tell me that I missed a word, or spelt something wrong.

Love always,

_CL_


	2. Charlie

A story about Remus, Charlie and Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **I really wish I could write something as amazing as Harry Potter...

So, one thing I forgot to mention, this all takes place in a beautiful world where Fred, Tonks and Remus did not die. I'm not sure how, but that just did not happen.

* * *

**Too Many Things**

_CossetteLune_

Charlie

It had been a week since Tonks had talked to her husband or her son. And though she missed them terribly she knew that once again, Remus was right. He had sent her to her mothers house to think and spend some time by herself. He even asked her not to go to work, or to do anything. He insisted that he already knew what was going to happen in the near future and that he understood that there was nothing he could do, but still, Tonks could not fully believe him. A large part of her knew that she loved Charlie more than anything in the world. And she had a hard time denying that her and Charlie were perfect together. Their first real argument was not until five years after they had started dating and it was the same argument that broke off their engagement and ended their relationship. Never had she expected for him to become such a prominent part of her life again. When he moved back, she convinced herself and him that they would be great friends again, like they used to be, but nothing more. Things had progressed and very soon their feelings had changed and of course, Remus had noticed.

Now sitting on her old bed, a cup of tea in her hands that had gone cold with the passing time, her week was up. And still she was conflicted. Without thinking too much she got up and attempted to place her cup on the old bedside table. For the umpteenth time in her life, she had missed the stand and spilt tea across the room and all over the carpet that she could never understand why her mother insisted on her keeping in her room. Cursing under her breath, she crawled onto the floor to see how far the spill had gotten. As usual it spread under her bead and onto the wood floors under the sectional carpet. Thinking very hard and shutting her eyes, Tonks waved her wand and whispered a spell that she had heard many times from her mother. Amazement filled her when she opened her eyes and the spell had actually worked. All the spilt tea was gone. A smile spread across her cheeks for the first time since her week began. While jolting upright in excitement she hit her head on the same nightstand. Again, she cursed, this time much morel loudly and the drawer that she broke, many years ago without telling her mother, fell onto the floor and landed on her fingers.

On a regular day, she could have laughed. With how her week had been so far, she wanted to cry. But a bundle of letters caught her eye and she did neither. There was a pink ribbon tied around them and she recognised her mothers writing, '_For Nymphadora, from Charlie.' _Suddenly Tonks remembered a conversation she had with her mother years ago. She was sad and tired and had drunken more than she should have earlier in that day with her mentor, Mad-Eye Moody. His solution to things were either to fight and train, or to drink. He had opted for the latter one day when she showed up with tear stained cheeks and could not even muster up the motivation to practise the most basic spells that auror training had taught her. When she returned home that night almost all the firewhisky had finished running through her system, but now she was simply exhausted and still very sad. She pretended like she had just been working all day on stelth and tracking when her mother told her that there was a letter upstairs for her, from Charlie. Very quickly Tonks got angry and said that she was tired of hearing from him and about him. And she requested that the letter and every other letter was put somewhere she would not have to see him because she was done with the entire situation. Now she could see that her mother did not think it was right to keep them away from her, but Tonks never opened the drawer her mother put them in because she couldn't without breaking it further.

Just looking at the letters reminded her how upset Charlie was when they broke up and how hard he tried to talk to her afterwards, but she was the one who refused. Furthermore, she could see that there were enough letters that he either wrote her every day for the entire summer afterwards or he had written letters to her consistently for at least a year. Without having to open a single one she knew that all this time, Remus had been right. No matter how much Remus and Tonks loved each other, it would be nothing compared to her and Charlie. She mustered up all the courage she could gather and ran to her fire place. Without giving herself time to think she floo'd to Charlie's new flat.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

"Tonks." Charlie stated.

"Charlie." Tonks replied.

Both of them starred at each other for what seemed like hours, eventually Charlie's smile broke her attention and she ran into him, her arms flying around his neck. "I'm sorry, I should have replied, I should have noticed, I should have talked to you. I shouldn't have gotten so angry." She was talking so fast that Charlie could not understand a word.

He laughed, "I have no idea what you're talking about exactly, but-"

Tonks covered his mouth and took a step back from him, "I love you, Charlie Weasley. And I have been acting very daft for much too long. I'm sorry."

His grin made her smile as well, "No apology needed. I love you too."

* * *

By the way, I have no idea where this story came from, I came home, turned on my laptop, and started writing. Since it is very late at night, feedback would be even more appreciated than usual. I'm trying that whole just write type of thing.

Thank you,

_CL_


	3. Tonks

A story about Remus, Charlie and Tonks.

**Disclaimer:** I need a new laptop.

And here is the conclusion. I really am unsure about this whole story now that I am posting it, but regardless, if you have read all three chapters then thank you, very much and it means a lot to me. Even if you just had nothing better to do with your day.

* * *

**Too Many Things**

_CossetteLune_

Tonks

"Daddy, can we get some ice cream?" Teddy was excitedly jumping up and down pointing down the road at his favourite ice cream shop. Inside Remus cursed Harry for ever showing him the place.

"What are you forgetting, Teddy?" Remus raised an eyebrow at the little boy holding his hand.

"Er..." He thought about it for a second but then grinned, "I meant please. Please may we Daddy?"

A laugh fit for a man half his age escaped Remus, "Not today."

Teddy's face changed from a smile to complete horror, "But I even said please!"

Bending down so he could be eye-to-eye with his son, Remus shook his head. "You can't always get everything you want, Teddy. Besides, I believe the twins already gave you more candy than you needed just a few minutes ago!"

Now his face changed to disbelief. "How did you know?!" He asked, bewilderment in his voice.

"You think I take my eyes off you trouble-makers when you're together?" For a moment Teddy still looked amazed but then he just smiled. "Do you want some?" From inside his pockets he pulled out enough candy to last a young boy a month.

Returning the smile Remus patted Teddy's shoulder lightly. "No thank you, but when we get home, I'm hiding some of that candy so you can't eat it all at once."

"All right," the young boy agreed reluctantly. Lightly chuckling to himself, Remus stood up and took his son's hand in his again. "Charlie!" Teddy shouted and let go of Remus' hand and ran toward the Weasley.

The boy's voice took Charlie by surprise and he turned around just in time for Teddy to leap into his arms. "Aren't you getting a little too old for these games, Teddy?"

There was no response, instead just a childish giggle. "Where's Mummy?"

"She's just getting some ice-cream over there," Charlie pointed at the same ice cream shop Teddy was earlier talking about. He turned, mouth wide opened and starred at his father.

"No fair!" Then he leaped out of Charlie's arms and ran into the small shop. Through the windows Charlie and Remus could see him sneak up on Tonks and scare her.

It was the first time Charlie and Remus had been alone together since the divorce was finalised. Charlie looked awkwardly at the ground and kicked his one foot lightly into the other. "Erm, thank you, Remus. She's told me everything you said to her and, well thanks." He only looked up for a moment to ensure that Remus was listening. They made eye contact then he looked back down at his feet.

"Just, take good care of her, she deserves to be happy every moment of her life."

Charlie smiled. "She does. I've never met anyone quite like her before."

Remus nodded in agreement. "She is one in a million."

"And I will," Charlie said, looking back up at Remus. "Ensure she is happy, and Teddy too, whenever I'm with either of them. I love them both dearly."

Again, Remus nodded. "I know."

"So, thanks. I think I've said that a lot but, not many people would convince their wives into divorcing them so that they could be with someone else. I never would have."

"That is exactly why I knew that I had to. You would never give up on her. I gave up before I even gave us a chance. She had to convince me to let me love her. And I wouldn't keep her from being at her happiest. Just never hurt her and I will know that I made the right decisions."

"Never."

"And listen, there really is no need to thank me. I was blessed enough to know such love, and to have a beautiful son. I have great friends again and I know that the ones that I love are as happy as I could ever make them."

Charlie half-smiled, not knowing what else to say. A few times he opened his mouth but eventually gave up, shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head at Remus before following Teddy into the shop. Teddy now had a marvellous chocolate sunday in front of him and was eating it in giant bites at a time, just like his mother was. Charlie slipped into the table next to them and Tonks kissed him on the cheek, leaving chocolate ice cream where she had placed her lips. Charlie laughed and put his arm around her while Teddy put out his tongue, acting completely disgusted with them for kissing. He looked out the window, saw his dad and waved at him. Remus lifted his hand to wave back. A very sad smile formed across his lips as he watched them through the window. She never should have been a part of his life, but she had given him the happiest two years he had ever known.

* * *

Ending things always seems awkward to me. Nearly every time I feel although I should add more but at the same time I know that adding more sentences can be redundant and ruin it. If you have a moment, please tell me what you think?

With love,

_CL_


End file.
